Welcome to Neverland
by musicNpencil
Summary: Peter is looking for a new adventure so goes off and brings back a young boy to Neverland but he is not so happy about it.Wil the hatred turn to friendship,will that turn to something more and what does Hook have up his sleave for Peter and the new boy?
1. Welcome to Neverland Ch1

Waning:This story contains GuyxGuy and if you don't like it don't read it.

Authors note:I always thought Peter would be to young to know if he liked girls or guys so I sorta well you will see in the in this story is about in his 15's while the other kids are about only one or two more years older then they are made in the books and movies (If you don't know or it doesn't say then well they are all younger then Peter I am not sure about Maoh's name and if you watch the movie Hook you know Roofio so I am thinking of making him Roofio but How about you guys choose for enjoy the story and I hope the spelling mistakes or any others don't ruin it for you.

We all know the story of Peter Pan the boy who would never grow up know him and his adventures with Wendy, John and Michael, but do you know of the story that happens years later when Wendy is a mother and all the others grown up with families of their own. Though Peter had not aged and niether had the lost certain things stayed the same,Tootles still missed out on everything,the Twins still finished each other sentences,Tink was still Tink, Hook still hated Peter and the crocodile continues to tic-toc and hunt the captain and Peter was growing bored of the usual things, he wanted excitement and to have fun not sit around and count how many times Hook made a fool of had fun when Wendy and her brothers were here but that was long ago and her kids weren't fun like they were.'That's it I need to find someone else just like I did then, maybe not the same way but to leave and look for a kid!' He quickly flied off his 'thrown' and flew out of the base and up into the sky off to find a child who didn't want to grow up and Tink followed like always with a angry look havig to deal with another child Peter gained affection from without even realizing.

Our king of the lost boys flew through the city sky hair blowing back as he soured. When he saw a light in a room on and decided to take a peak. He slowly decended apon the ledge and looked in to see a women with beatiful, long flowing brunette hair yelling at a man about her age (around 40) with combed back, black sleak didn't seem to hair who heard and kept screaming foul insults and words so Peter just flew up to another lit window likely apart of the same household and looked in again hoping to see something better and ot his luck saw a boy around his age with short cut (Pixie style) pitch black boy was curled up in his bed hands on his knees, mumbling things. Peter leaned in more trying to listen with his pointy ears."Stupid. You want to fight about me then do it when I'm not home. I wish I didn't have to stay in this hell hole." The red auburn haired teen flew threw the window and infront of the others bed and grinned deciding this would be a good choice instead of casually knocking.

"What the hell!Who . . . What are you?" The person the quistion seemed to be directed toward smiled and put his hand on his hips."I am Peter Pan here to take you away to Neverland."  
>The one in bed stared at the other male wearing a weird leaf outfit (from the Peter Pan 2003 movie),he hated to admit it but the strange boy who just flew in his room was quite attractive." Neverland is just a place my aunt told me about as a bed time story and so are you!Now what are you really doing here you lunatic!"<br>It struck Pan after that statement why he choose this kid, he was related to Wendy,he could be the new story teller."Oh then you must come to Neverland quickly the lost boys will be happy to hear this!Come on Tink give him some dust."In a regrateful flash tink started sprinkling the teen with fairy dust but nothing was happneing."I don't understand your suppose to start flying why aren't you?Tink did you give him enough?"Tink stomped her foot in anger of being accused of getting the amount wrong.

"Because you idiot this isn't real! Now get out of my house this instant or I will call the police and ha. . ."He was cut off by him starting to float off the bed and start tossing and turning in the air."Well at least you started thinking happy I don't know about what ,now come one."Being the naive boy he was Pan just grabbed the kid by the wrist and started flying not listening to the others insults and bantering about not going and something about assault and harrassment midnight haired one blinked and before he knew it he was flying over the city and then in the blink of a eye he was dropped in the middle of a ditch on his he looked up saw 6 other boys staring at him all wearing tattered cloths and like Peter filth covering their skin."Oh please tell me I'm dreaming."He was answered by all the boys screaming "No!"  
>"Welcome to Neverland uhm what was your name?"<p>

"You took me from my house and don't even know my name you insane psycho freak!" The lost boys stared at the new arival in shock that he mocked Peter. The coal haired male clawed at the side of the hole trying to escape ithe was only causing dirt to rub off on his baggy jeans and more ot fill it up. The new comer wore a short sleave red shirt with graphics of skeleton bones where they would be on his torso and a large black sweat much to large and tennis he got out of the ditch he stood up and glared at Peter with rage."You little snot nose jackass! How dare you take me to this god forsaken land and then just blantently ask me my name!"He raised his hand and smacked Peter across the cheek with enough force to make him turn his head, a red spot developing on the area that was struck. The lost boys gasped at the action and some even thought of auburn haired male turns head while his face back eyes starting to be fueled with fires of anger and with lightning speedpulled out his sword pushing it against the teens throat."You dare strike the Peter Pan without even having a sword you . . .!"The younger kids backed off having seen Peter be mad before but it was gone when Peter smiled and laughed."So your games involve fighting that sounds fun."  
>Tootles tuged at the angered teens pant leg and simply asked innocently."What is your name?"<br>Getting on his knees the other smiled and patted his head."Well why don't you all just call me Maoh"

Peter had layed his sword back in the hilt and rubbed the stinging skin on his cheek. "Since you want to go so much how about we make a bet. We have a race and if you can catch me within 5 minutes then you can go,but if you don't you stay till I say so."Maoh being the competitive one and wanting to leave nodded shaking Peter's hand.  
>The lost boys made a starting line and Slightly stood between the two arms raised above his head. Peter taking off a few seconds before Maoh. "Now Peter you are not allowed to fly over tree tops or over a limit where Maoh can not reach you and are not allowed to use traps." Peter nodded rolling his eyes hating rules. "On your !" The minute the word was said Peter was off like a bullet knocking Slightly on his back after trying to dodge Peter. Maoh was off also running as fast as he could trying to follow Peter but was soon left in the dust panting for breath. The jungle surrounding him was confusing to navigate and thick with trees.<p>

Maoh checked his watch glad it had not been broken in fall and saw he only had 3 minutes left. The red head soured by him laughing and landed on one of the tree branches. "Your running out of time ."  
>"Don't remind me of it." The paler of the two started clawing at the tree gripping branches and climbing,glancing at his watch he saw he had but a minute to spare. He could feel his hands heating up and becoming raw from the rough tree bark but ignored it and the groaning of the muscles in his biceps and thighs. Right before he lunged at Peter who was simply laughing at him the branch he stood on snapped and he gravity took over,his body falling to the hard forest ground but the feeling of pain never came only the feel of two arms holding him. His eyes finally opened to see Peter glancing over him checking for any damage. But again Maoh was in the sky hanging on tightly to Peter his icey blye eyes wide in fear."Stop this instant you dolt we could fall and die!" After flying around having fun making Maoh scream and get scared eventually Peter landed where the lost boys still waited for them and dropped Maoh who quickly stood up glaring daggers at Pan. "Hey Maoh's face has gone red." Tootles pointed out the obviouse red in Maoh's cheeks."<p>

"Only time we see that is when Wendy gave Peter a thinbul." Maoh had heard the story and blushed in embarassment of the lost boys thinking Peter and him actually kissed. "It's called a kiss not a thinbul." They all bulled out small little trinkets while Peter pulled out the infamouse thinbul."This is a kiss." They all said in perfect harmony. "No a kiss is when two people. . . put their lips together and well. . ." Peter Turned Maoh close and pressed his lips to the others and just as soon as it started it ended when Peter pulled away. "You just. . . kissed me. I'm a guy you don't kiss other guys!" maoh's cheeks were bright red and he hated to admit it but Peter's lips were suprisingly soft and he may have even liked the kiss.  
>Peter grinned ignoring Maoh again."You should feel gratefult o recieve a thinbul from the great Peter Pan and now that you lost you are one of us."They all cheered and grabbed onto Maoh pulling him towards the base. 'I am never leaving Neverland am I?' He thought to himself.<p>

Author note:Well thats my new edited version I hope you like it and please give me any thoughts that you would like like how old the lost boys should be but remeber they are younger then Peter and how they should look.


	2. A Long Day Ends and a Evil Scheme Ch2

Warning:This story will have guyxguy,language and violence.I don't own Peter Pan or any of the lost boys or hook or anyone else from the Peter Pan books or movies.I am still not sure about Maoh's those of you who have seen the Peter Pan movie Hook the character Rofio I was thinking of making him Maoh and goes Moah because well read the first first story so please be gentle and if I did anything wrong involving characters let me I spelt things wrong don't correct me unless you want to correct all my stories.

Chaprer 2 A long day ending and a boiling plot

Maoh was being dragged through the jungle by the lost boys and all he could hear was them all talking at the same time while Peter just floated up above smiling without a care in the world. He learned he was being taken to their hideout and was getting a head ache from all the talking. "Little brats why don't you all just grow up and not listen to this flying twat." Everyone stopped immediantly and looked at Moah who covered his mouth fast realizing what he had just said. "Grow up?Why would we want to grow up?" Curly asked seriously. "Yeah when you grow up you become an adult and can't play."One twin said that seeming to be his name since Peter didn't know what twins were no one could so they were basically One and Two. "You can't imagine and become boring."The second twin finished. The flying idiot (or so Maoh called him) nodded and smirked. "Here in Neverland you don't grow up and can stay a kid forever."Maoh pulled away from the grip of the younger kids and pulled Peter down by his leg."You need to grow up also and what about having a family of your own." "Well being an adult is still no fun."

Maoh started argueing with Peter about teaching the kids bad things and other nagging things but to Peter it was all a game. Little did they know from a distance that The Captain Hook was watching them plotting a new way to destroy Peter Pan."Smeeee!"He screamed at the top of his lungs and down came running his plump servant."Y-yes Captain." Hook lazily handed Smee the telescope. "Smee I want you to look out there and tell me what you see."  
>The confused man looked through the devise and looked back to his captain."Just the usual Peter pan and the Lost Boys and you plotting brilliant plans like always even though they always seem to fail."Hook snarled and pushed the telescope practically in Smee's eye.<br>"No you blabbering fool look who Pan is talking to!" Smee noticed the new boy and though he would never admit it he wanted Hook to spare the poor boy but to humor his Captain he widened his eyes and turned to looks at the hooked male.  
>"You mean Pan has brought back another child to Neverland."Smee asked the obviouse quistion.<br>Yes but unlike the three children last time there is only one and he and Pan don't seem to get along.I can trick him into coming to my side."

"Yes but sir we have tried that with that girl,but it failed much worse then usual."  
>"Smee this is a boy, true pirate, not a women and also he shows true hatred for dare even strike him,I saw it myself." Smee nodded seeing his Captain may actually have a point and win. "All I need to do is win the child over and make him one of us. He shall trick Pan and Pan shall soon fall to his doom knowing one of his own has betrayed him."<br>Smee shook his head knowing he would fill the Captain's plan of how to erge the other boy over and even if the kid wanted to be pirate but it was something he was use to. Just as he went to walk away the sound of a clock ticking filled the air. "Smee it's back!" Hook backed up to the mass of the ship nervously. "Oh Captain I'm sure that thing found something . . ."He threw over some old torn shirt of the Captain's in the air for the water below to swallow up and to prove a point but instead the scaly croc jumped swallowing the fabric whole. ". . .better to eat." Smee finished then gulped as the other glared."Well Captain we are about to dock how about we get you a better hook to wear." Smee took off to the Captain's chambers to retrieve the numerouse hooks his captain following closely behind.

Our little new arrival at Neverland sat on one of the many cushions in the groups hide out. "Well Maoh aren't you going to sing to us or tell us stories like Wendy use to do?" Tootles asked. "No because I'm not my aunt Wendy." "Awww but your suppose to be our mom!"They all amazingly said simaltantiously and it made Maoh wonder how they did it so perfectly. "Yeah and Peter is the father and we are the kids." Nibs said smiling happily. This made Maoh rage filled and he stood up pointing to the 'father' "No way not even in make belive will I be this poor of a excuse of a person's wife!" "Wow Moah you yell alot you know that."Peter stated the obviouce. "That's because I am make belive angry I am truely angry enough to where I might throw you all to the crocodile or Hook." Again they all gasped in perfect harmony. "You wouldn't dare." Peter glared at the dark haired one who stood up walking to Peter and so did Peter stand up trying to show he was the leader not this new comer.

"But Maoh if you aren't from Neverland why do you know of Hook and Tic-Toc?"Curly asked,Maoh was getting tired of answering all the quistions.  
>"Because my aunt Wendy told me stories when I was little about Neverland and all the adventure of that idiot." He pointed back at the red headed elf eared lost boys looked up at the blue eyed male with puppy dog eyes and he couldn't help but give sat down in what was apparantly the story telling chair and thought for a while what to say and went to the easiest one he could started telling a story he had read before about a lion and a mouse and how they repayed one another. As the sotry went on to the 'Turtle and the Hare' the boys went to their beds and got cozy,by the time it was over each was deeply that remained was Peter and Maoh.<p>

"Why haven't you gone to sleep yet?" Peter glanced over at Maoh from his throne and smiled. "Because I'm not tired and can last longer then them."Maoh shook his head and walked over to Peter's bed feeling stupid having to tuck in a boy his own age in." Come on Peter it's time to go to bed." He pulled the pulled the fur blanket back and could feel how comfortable the bed was and how tired he truely was.  
>"I'm Peter Pan and I am the father. I don't have to go to bed."Maoh sat down on the bed and sighed in frustration feeling a tingle go up his spine from the cold wind blowing through the hide out. The red head looked over having a rare worried and concerned look on his face, one he had felt like when he saw Wendy was in trouble only it seemed different with this boy.<p>

Peter flew over grabbing a thick blanket then back over and covered Moah with it. "You don't need to do that." Maoh stated in a monotone voice, his eyes getting heavier. He hated getting tired for his own reasons "You should lay down and sleep. Alot has happen and you need rest for our adventure tomorrow."Pan felt strange acting all selfless like he did. Maoh to tired to think layed in Peter's soft warm bed and curled up in and ball and smiled happily. The boy hated getting tired because he got either really angry or didn't have a filter on what he thought and right now he was about to pass out." Hey peter."  
>"Yes Moah." Maoh grinned and let out a small laugh. "When I was little and Wendy told be about you I was always intranced and I guess I even had a small crush on you. I wish I had come to Neverland back then." Peter had learned over time what people ment when they said they had a crush on another but he only heard of a girl and guy having it on each other, never two tilted his head thinking about it.<br>"Wait but you said that . . . "He glanced over and looked to see Maoh already asleep. 'Maybe it was just when he was smaller like Michael was?  
>But Peter Pan felt a warm feeling inside him after hearing those words, one he never got around the mermaids, Tigerlilly or even confused him but he ignored it pushing it away like he did with everything he didn't decided to just walk over to his thrown and sat down head in his hand and was asleep before he could even start counting sheep. <p>


	3. Your The Captain Hook Ch3

Warning:This story will have guyxguy,language and violence.I don't own Peter Pan or any of the lost boys or hook or anyone else from the Peter Pan books or movies.I am still not sure about Maoh's those of you who have seen the Peter Pan movie Hook the character Rofio I was thinking of making him Maoh and goes Moah because well read the first first story so please be gentle and if I did anything wrong involving characters let me I spelt things wrong don't correct me unless you want to corrent all my stories.

Chapter 3 Your 'The' Captain Hook?

Maoh opened his blue eyes with a look of murder in then at being woken up then saw Tootles staring at him, overly invading his person space and he sighed sitting updeciding he wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time soon. He looked around and saw everyone else was asleep but him,Tootles and Peter who was standing behind the younger. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Maoh layed back down pulling the fur covers over him just to make then go away and remebered he was in Peter's bed which he has slept in. . . and was curled up in and practilay jumped out of the bed like a spring,but seemed like it didn't want him to when he got caught in on of the sheets and fell over. He landed with a loud thud and cursed trying to gain air that was knocked out back into his lungs. The two who had watched the scene unfold held in thier laughs to not wake anyone else.  
>"Yeah keep laughing, but remeber karma will get you."<br>Tootles helped Maoh up and the black haired male dust himself off thanking his favorite of everyone so barely had time to thank Tootles before Peter grabbed him by the wrist and floated just a few inches off the ground yet decided to avoid yelling left Maoh on it and pulled Maoh towards the exit of his base. Peter looked back at Tootles nodded as if signaling something and as if in a gust of wind Moah was out in the middle of fricken no where with the flying aubern haired boy.  
>"Would you mind explaining where you are taking me this time atleast?" Peter turned and grinned his infamouse grin."I am taking you to see the mermaids of would love to meet you." Maoh raised a eyebrow and turned back around deciding he would find the base himself or get lost trying.<br>"I don't want to see some half fish women with barely anything clothing them." Peter swiftly flew infront of Maoh though was upside down and tilted his head confused. "But that is just how they dress. If thats the only reason then you will have to deal with it." Peter grabbed Maoh again and started dragging him there by force and like always he was off the ground and eventualy above the trees. He let out a scream and clinged to his only defense against being splattered on the ground; Peter.'When will this idiot learn I don't like this!' Maoh screamed inside his head.

Peter was shocked at the action and looked down at the shivering male. 'Whats is with him and flying?' The pointy eared boy shrugged it off and flew towards the mermaids and once there gently landed on the ground waving at them in excitement, some giggled and pointed as Maoh had his right leg around Peter's and left around his hip while his arms around his "transportation mobile's" chest. The flying male looked down and chuckled at the scene also and noticed the mermaids whispering between each other and giggled more ,some cheek's turned pink after a whisper. Hearing what was going on Maoh pulled his head from Peter's chest and realized they weren't in the air and how close he was to the stangely clothed wearing one. He quickly let go in a instant but crashed to the ground for a second time today.

"Ouch!What the hell Peter why didn't you tell me we were here?Hell why even force me here?" The blue eyes male argued but didn't realize he was following Peter closer to the merwomen. He realized it only when one reached out and grabbed his reaction of course was not calm and he jumped back quickly. "~So Peter who is this little cutey~?" One of them which was a green haired female with a pixie cut and shimmering purple scales on her tail asked, and like the other had very little covering her. "This is Maoh and he is just a little . . . easily angered and jumpy,I just . . ." His sentence was cut off by Maoh who gave the mermaids and water dirty looks.  
>"I am not easily angered I just don't apriciate being flown around, forced to come here, tell you all stories and everything else!"<br>"Oh how cute it's a lover fight."A blond said.  
>"They are so cute, especially when he naggs Peter like a wife."A brunette giggled out.<br>"I wonder who is the top in the relationship?"They all started giggling at what a purple haired one stated.  
>Peter and Maoh both turned and Peter was just in shock but Maoh looked like he was about to kill them and go insane.<p>

"I am not this immature idiot's lover or anything!" The mermaids motioned for Peter to fly over and he did and a few whispered things in his ear and he nodded then flew over to Maoh and smiled."Oh but Maoh last night you were so . . ." He looked back forgetting and the mermaids mouthed the words for him. "You were so beatiful and even in my dreams I see you." The Mermaids cheered and some laughed so much they fell off their rocks and along with them so did the red haired male as he didn't even try to hold it in. Curled up in the air tears building up in his eyes from laughing as he saw Maoh's eye twitch. 'That jackass thinks he can say such things and get away with he know anything about messing with people's feelings?'  
>Peter moved close to Maoh again his face about a foot away and he wiggled his eyebrows teasing the already angered male. No one expected Maoh to do what he did a loud noise of skin to skin contact, Maoh's knuckles had struck Peter's cheek and either eye or lip he didn't care,so hard it made the other turn his head involitarily and the skin to redden and a bit of blood run down the corner of his mouth. The women gasped and Peter just turned staring at Maoh. By the time it had hit him that he was well hit Maoh had already stormed off into the forest in the mood the mermaids left quickly and Peter was left looking for the midnight haired boy alone. Maoh didn't know where he was all he knew was that he was mad and he wanted to punch to follow his instinct he punched a tree then pulled back his knuckles bleeding from his action and he screamed in pain and hatred for Peter. Luck happen to be on Hook's side but maybe not on the others when he heard the scream as he walked through the forest with his crew still trying to find Peter hide out. "Smee did you hear that?" Smee nodded finding it hard not to have heard it.<p>

"Yes Captain,it sounded like a scream should they go check?"He pointed back at the crew "Smee it was a scream of pain I must go see it for myself."  
>They were off in a rush and peaked out behind large trees and watched Maoh like wolves over a wounded deer."Fuck Peter and his childish games!Why can't he just go grow up and fly into a tree!" Slight tears of pain filled his eyes as the cold air stung his bleeding wound. Hook taking the chance to win the boy over on his side to go against Peter quickly walked up behind him and put a hand on his jerked away fast and took a few swings put didn't even lay one blow on the Captain.<br>"My dear boy please calm down I wish not to harm you. I over heard your talk about Pan and see you are wounded and I decided we have something very in common."Hook smirked but it was different from Peter''s was fun loving and innocent with a plot for adventures but Hook's was evil and quistionable.

"What would I have in common with anyone around this looney bin?"  
>"Why, we both hate Peter Pan and want to make him pay for hurting see he took something from me." Hook raised his trade mark hook and then put it down at his side ."You mean your Hook?Your the Captain Hook how's hand was fed to the crocodile?" Hook nodded side of his mouth twitching with the reminder."Yes I take this to wrap the wound."He handed Maoh a almost to clean hankercheif. The younger took it with a nod a gratitude and wrapped it around his hand tieing it in a knot with his unhurt left hand and slightly cringed feeling the item press on his wound.<br>"Why would you even want my help getting your revenge on like I'm important."  
>"Oh but you see you have seemingly gained his trust and he has made you would never trust a pirate but maybe one of his own aquantances."<br>"What do I get out of this besides Peter getting what's coming to him?"  
>"A ticket home of course." After thinking about it and weighing the good and bad Maoh held his hand out."Alright then,it's a deal."<br>Hook held out his good hand and shook with the teen. "If you ever need help or have Pan in a moment of weakness to defeat him just come to our part of the island and we shall take our revenge." Hook handed him a map and pointed to where their location was and like that Hook disapeared into the dense jungle.

Maoh felt a slight guilt in him knowing he was betraying Peter but his anger won over the his contience. The denim wearing teen walked for another few minutes and was spotted by the man in he was decieving who zoomed down in a panic infront stopping only a foot away. "Maoh where were you? Me and the lost boys where looking everywhere for you."Peter's face showed worry and slight fear on it as he checked to see if the other was noticed the bandage and went to grab the other hand but it was pulled away."What happened?Are you alright?"  
>"It's just a small wound nothing you need to concern yourself with."<br>"Well where did you go?" Peter ploated by Maoh keeping distance as he walked faster.  
>Maoh glared at Peter and picked up his pace."I was keeping my distance from you. Peter you need to learn that what you did earlier that where I come from it is not right." Peter let out a mocking noise and flew in circles around Maoh. "Peter I am seriouse if you ever do that again I will do more then hit you!"Maoh finally looked at Peter instead up just a angry glare and saw that his cheek was bruised badley and lip up cut with the blood long dried.<p>

He wanted to apologize and tend to the wounds but decided he would let Peter do it himself. "Life isn't all fun and would you do if one of the boys got hurt badley?"  
>Peter instantly stopped it seeming to make a screeching car sound in mid air,he floated down infront of Maoh. "Why do you take it so seriously that I have fun?" Maoh grabbed Peter by the shoulder pushed him against a tree. "Because even if you resist and don't want to grow up it will happen and you can't stop it."<br>The red head stepped away fast. "No! I will not grow up!" Peter's voiced raised in destress. Deciding to take the Peter way of doing things he did what he could only do.  
>"Fine lets make a bet. I will not be so seriouse and go with whatever games you want to play but you have to not fly unless it is long distance or if really needed,so you will be walking back to the hide you will have to take things a little more seriously and listen to someone else for once. If you win I will stay here if you want,but if I win you take me home as soon as I say." Peter liked making bets but he loved knew it was stupid considering Maoh lost the last bet but he wanted to play the game, he wanted Maoh to stay here for a long time. But what if he forgot to fly and started growing up? "Fine it's a bet,and you can't make anymore if I win,especial ones about going home." They both nodded and Peter spat in his palm and held his hand out and quickly got the look from Maoh. He switched to his cleaner hand and they shook on it. 'I am so going to win!' They both cheered to themselves. <p>


	4. Swimming and Tigerlilly Ch4

Warning:This story will have guyxguy,language and violence.I don't own Peter Pan or any of the lost boys or hook or anyone else from the Peter Pan books or movies.I am still not sure about Maoh's those of you who have seen the Peter Pan movie Hook the character Rofio I was thinking of making him Maoh and goes Moah because well read the first first story so please be gentle and if I did anything wrong involving characters let me I spelt things wrong don't correct me unless you want to corrent all my stories.

Importantfor all those who read the story before I re write it and deleted it you might want to go and re-read because I changed a few things and well unless you don't want to thats okay.

Chapter 4 Swimming and Tigerlilly

A week had passed by in Neverland ever since Maoh was brought to the mysteriouse place, Peter had kept his end of the bargain and hadn't flown unless nessacary and seemed less chipper then usual but he had other thoughts on his mind. He wondered if his parents were looking for him,did his friends miss him or did they not care? Maybe time was different like he always saw in the only a few minutes or seconds had if it had been weeks,months even years. He worried about it everyday when he woke up. He had finally got his own bed right between Peter and wasn't as soft as Peter's but that was predictable. It was made of of part of everyones hung from ropes connected to a wall, almost like a trampoline and had three pillows with two blankets and instead of a mattress it was just a bunch of furs from Peter's bed (amazingly still had more furs on it then it likely should.)  
>Him and Tootles had grown close and he learned that Nibs was quite brave, while Curly got into more trouble then he thought was possible he was still kind twins didn't seem to have names and he discovered why and quickly got into a fight with Peter over it, and lastly was Slightly, he and Peter were close likely because he was the second one to come here after Peter,he wasn't good at their little make belive games but was talented with music, Maoh would listen to him play and wondered if his parents had tought him.<p>

There came the second worried about the lost ever came of their some still wait for their little boy to come through the door and hug them?Had they given up or gone into depression over their sons just vanishing or did they move on having another?Yet he knew for each one if they were even alive in the back of their head the thought of their child likely clawed at them. He occaisionally wanted to ask about the kids parents but he was afraid it would bring out bad things. Yet the child he worried about the most was Peter. Peter had been here so long he didn't even need the fairy dust to fly, he had developed those ears and what was it like before Slightly got Peter romed these forests calling for his might have brought him but no one seems to know and he knew the red head would never talk about it. Tink and him got along well but he noticed she kept giving him a dirty look every time he talked to Peter. The so called great adventures had been cancelled due to well boredom.

No one could thinkof anything and Peter looked like he was going just sat at his throne tapping his fingers on the arm of they had really done was look around and get food supplies. Maoh was about to just suggest they go take a walk when Peter jumped out of his chair and grinned happily. "We are going to go fishing!" He exclaimed with more excitement then was needed. Everyone rushed around while Maoh just walked up to Peter and raised a eyebrow."Whats so great about fishing?"  
>"Whats great is that we get to eat them and maybe see Tigerlilly." Everyone was ready to go and were off walking towards the shore line."Who is Tigerlilly?"<br>"She is one of the 't Wendy tell you that in the stories?" Curly asked very sternly.  
>"I never really paid attention to it never peaked my interest either."<br>All the boys stopped and looked at him."But Tigerlilly is the prettiest girl ever."Nibs stated what everyone was thinking.

Maoh kept walking and then everyone else started in to keep the conversation going. "She just seemed like someone who uses her looks to get what she wants and well I just didn't like her."  
>Maoh glanced at Peter waiting for him to state something but Peter just walked hands behind his head zoning off. "Well she will be there anyway so you get to meet her finally." The red head stated ad suprised Maoh he was actually listening.<br>After quarrelling about how looks don't matter and it's whats on the inside that counts with the lost boys Maoh saw the shore and everyone ran as quickly as possible even Peter Pan. Maoh still wore some of the cloths he came here in but his jeans knees now had holes in them and some of it was covered in dried dirt, right now he had his sweat shirt tied around his waste and he started rolling up his pants to run into the water but when he stood back up he saw her;the Tigerlilly.

She had soft charamel skin and eyes that shined, her hair looked like it was made of silk and was noticablely black against the watery cloths were nothing special but apparently she was special to her tribe. Maoh hated how she gave each one a sweet smile and handed each one something and they set up a blanket and some food she had prepaired while she just stood back watching acting innocent. "Oh Tigerlilly we want you to meet has been staying with us for a while is bad tempured be warned." Peter pointed over to the main subject and Maoh smile even though he wanted to glare and walked up and just looked as Tigerlilly held her hand out her palm down definantly not ment for a hand shake but Maoh decided to moke her and instead of a kiss he gripped her hand shaking it roughly."Pleasure to meet you." He quickly turned and rans towards the water with Tootles close behind wearing what looked like swimming trunk and both canon balled in.

"Hey we are suppose to be-" Twin One said "Fishing not swimming around." Twin Two said. "Come on whats the harm?" Amazingly Maoh had become more relaxed and decided having fun was important and had become less bossy. "They all looked at each other then stripped down to their underwear and ran jumping in also, well except their leader."Peter why don't you go and swim with them?" The idian female asked putting her hand on his shoulder.  
>"Eh, just don't feel like it." "I've noticed you aren't flying is something wrong?"<br>"I'm fine just made a bet not to fly thats all."  
>The women was about to say something when Maoh walked behind the two and smacked Peter lightly on the head with a pole."Hey if you ain't going to have fun and swim atleast do some stop mopping around." Maoh dropped the pole in Peter's lap and walked back to the water and was tackled by the twins into the water and before they knew it it was a dog pile. Peter stood up hating to be treated like that and walked up to the water and slipped everything but his boxers off and dived in fast. Tink sat on a post supervising the swimmers and glanced over seing Tigerlilly have a jealouse look on face and followed where her eyes led back to Peter who had lifted Maoh up putting his hand under his knees and between shoulder blades and laughed as the other started freaking out and was throw into the water.<p>

The fairy flew over to the girl. "The brat thinks he can do whatever he wants and steal all their attention." Tink just nodded and understood how she felt. Twink moved up whispering in her ear and they both smiled at each other with coniving looks. Everyone was laughing and having fun and Maoh was actually enjoying it. He walked out catching his breath and watched his eyes not staying on anything not Peter for more then five seconds. Maoh blushed when he realized he was staring. 'Damn it what the hell is up with you head? He is a friend. . . a attractive one- no stop he is just a friend.'  
>Much to his dismay Peter walked out still laughing slightly and sat down next to him. "So finally get ou of your depressed slump?"<br>"I was not depressed just not happy I can't fly."  
>"It is close to the same thing,besides your doing just fine without it."<br>"So what do you think of Tigerlilly."  
>"Why bring her we were getting to some interesting topics and your bring her up."<br>"I take that as a you don't like her."  
>"No I still don't like of you realize she us using you,you especially." Maoh ran a hand through his soaked hair and shook it slightly.<br>"Hey she isn't like that is nice and sweet person."  
>"Count how many times she gives you guys things she can do and uses her looks to get what she wants." Maoh stood up and glanced down at Peter and blushed at the little stutter go through his heard seeing the other barely clothed,soaking wet and slightly in his face clinging to his neck and forehead.<p>

He looked away fast and and walked back to play with the others. In a due time everyone was tired and their stomaches loud. Tink and Tigerlilly waited by the pacnic looking area with food and even Peter had to admot they looked suspiciouse. "Yeah Tink we didn't catch any fish sheesh stop nagging me like Maoh." Tink kept making the ringing bell noise but Maoh didn't understand how they could tell what she was saying. He also ignored the comment about him nagging and sat down and jumped back as everyone dived at the food and stuffed their faces. 'I'll have to work on their table manners also.' He just grabbed a food he assumed to be a sandwhich and started eating. But the poor sandwhich didn't last long when Peter tackled Curly to the ground over a piece of food and like a tornato they ripped through the picnic though some food was rescued. Of course Peter had Curly pinned to the ground his arm behind his back and smirked. "Looks like I win again though it was so predictable."  
>The black haired teen male walked up swapping Peter over the head. "Don't be so rough on him, he is still younger then you." "Yeah listen to mother Peter." Curly stuck his tongue out which was grabbed by Maoh who had dicided to stop fighting and took the position as mother.<br>"Don't flont your victory either."  
>"Hey look over there!" Slightly shouted with what seemed to be destress and fear.<br>"Where?"  
>"There."<br>"There where?"  
>"Over there." Over where?"<br>"Right there!"  
>Maoh could only sigh trying not to laugh as the lost boys just got confused considering Slightly didn't have the thought to point out where.<p>

They all turned once the bruenette Slightly pointed toward Tigerlilly who was gripping a rock as waved crashed against her; even though that deeper area of water was off limits due to the crashing waves and rocks they didn't know why she would be over there in the first place. They all ran and tried using their rods as something to pull her back but she was to far out. "Peter help!"  
>She kept crying out but maoh soon realized even though it might not have been real at first she was actually in danger and by god he hated wanting to help the little she witch. He ran past the others and into the water and was almost knocked over by one simply wave and he was barely in knee high water. Fear ran through his viens but he was to close to give up. He swam out and could feel water filling his lungs as the water dunked him under the salt water without mercy. He gripped the rock the tan women was on and smiled as if trying to comfort her. "I want you to grip my shoulder and what ever you do don't open your eyes till you feel the sand!"He screamed trying to be heard over the screaming water. That day he learned never land had strange weather, one side of the shore was beatiful and peaceful yet on the other it was like a tsunami and hellish. She nodded and gripped his shoulder holding on tight enough to make Maoh grit his teeth to ignore the arms and legs pushed on finding it easier when the waves helped push but he didn't know if he could hold on much longer when they started pulling eyes strained looking for another way, yet all he could see was water and the rocks. What if they were to far out in the water, had he been going off instead of towards the shore.<p>

On the other side of the wall of hell they lost boys and Peter waited with pure terror racking through their brains. "Peter why can't you go fly after them and help?" Tootles asked in destress pulling at Peter's arm. "Yeah this is probley nothing for you, one swoop in and you can save them both."  
>"Because I made a bet and can't break it!" Peter's fists were clenched to where his knuckles were white. 'I don't want to break the bet and have Maoh leave but what if he drowns out there.' Maoh and the indian princess waited between two rocks and Maoh could only think about the things he wished he wish he could have said good bye to his family and friends, the lost wished he could have lived to grow old and just died of a heart attack or something. Yet his most regrets were so simple and small. He wanted to be able to tuck in all the boys and tell them one last story, to curl up in his bed and wake up to see Peter's smiling face. 'Peter.' was the only name he could think of. He wanted Peter to swoop in and save him like he always did in Wendy's story's, to come crowing across the sky and to be able to hear his laugh and mocking of Maoh for being a idiot and doing what he did. Yet it seemed his wish was not granted because no matter how hard he looked at the sky Peter didn't fly in."Peter Pan you coward!" He screamed at the top of his lungs"Peter why don't you just fly!" Peter's ears perked slightly seeming tohear Maoh, he didn't care if it was false he had to answer that call, he couldn't let Maoh and Tigerlilly down. He shot up in the sky making sand fly up after him and into the dark wall of rain. His eyes skanned and he searched through till he saw Maoh pale skin clinging to a rock with tigerlilly right onto him. His body couldn't have moved faster when he moved down and floated above the two."Maoh I need you to hand on longer ok I'll be right back!" He grabbed Tigerlilly and started flying back his adrenalin rasing higher and higher.<p>

The blue eyed teen knew it was Peter and clung to the rock harder knowing the same Peter Pan who he always dreamed of saving him as child was actually saving him though he didn't think it would be this. As he said Peter was back but even if his hands wanted to hold on Maoh's body was growing weak and the rock slippery. Right before letting go Peter had grabbed Maoh and help him close to his body. Once back over the wall Peter set Maoh down and was given and barely smack on the shoudler and maoh gave him a smile of gratitude. "Maoh are you okay?" It seemed every lost boy was was pestering to see if he was alright. Even Tigerlilly gave him a thank you for rescueing her. She knew he had found out it was a trick but she didn;t expect the storm to get that bad. "Hey Peter remeber to make sure she gets home safe and that was a needed flying . . . moment." maohs head fell back in the sand and he was out like a light. "Slightly.I want you and the Twins to go take Tigerlilly home. Everyone else go and make a fire at the base we need ot warm up Maoh." It was desperate times like these where Peter truelly earned his right to be leader. Everyone had long been dressed and Tootles grabbed maoh's cloths and Nids and Curly ran faster then ever before toward the base.

The savior of the day picked maoh up bridal style and carried him bridal style toward the cave. he knew maoh hated flying and didn't want to spook him if he did wake up on the way there. "Next time let me do the saving." It was a silent walk back to the base and for once Peter was glad for that. By the time he was through the entrance a fire was lit and blanket prepaired and so were towels. They all took turns drying Maoh off and once he was layed down on a bunch of soft blankets by the fire the three sent to go escort Tigerlilly were back. They all sat in their beds watching maoh but as soon as the moon was high in the sky everyone was asleep even though they fought it everyone but Peter. He leaned against a wall and sat down putting maoh's head on his lap and combed his fingers through the drying coal colored hair. The simple acted calmed him and sleep like that others eventually won and he was asleep. His dreams and everyone elses filled with their new adventure tomorrow and worries for Maoh.


	5. Thanks,Akward Silence,A KISS Ch5

Warning:This story will have guyxguy,language and violence.I don't own Peter Pan or any of the lost boys or hook or anyone else from the Peter Pan books or movies.I am still not sure about Maoh's those of you who have seen the Peter Pan movie Hook the character Rofio I was thinking of making him Maoh and goes Moah because well read the first first story so please be gentle and if I did anything wrong involving characters let me I spelt things wrong don't correct me unless you want to corrent all my stories.

PS:I am kinda lossing ideas so since you seem to be fans of peter pan name me a adventure you would like ot see Peter, Maoh and the lost boys go on. Maybe more mermaids,pirtaes,indians or even something emotional come on give me some ideas I'd love to hear them.

Chapter 5 Thanks, Sorry,Akward Silence. . Oh and A Kiss

Maoh opened his eyes and curled up toward the warmest thing near him, but he knew something was off when he felt the thing he was cuddling close sounded like it was breathing and moving. He looked up to see Peter deeply asleep and both were laying on a few of his fur blankets and holding each other. Maoh went to let a scream but held it in not wanting to wake the entire island. He slowly moved Peter's arms off him, moved back and stood up dusting himself off and realized for the second time today something was wrong. Instead of his usualy clothing he was wearing some tan old looking pants and all that covered his torso was a blanket and wife beater. 'When the hell did they take my cloths off. . . who took my cloths off.'  
>Maoh knew it was strange because he certainly wasn't wearing any boxers underneth the new pants. He walked up as quitly as he could to Nibs bed and nudged his shoulder trying to wake him.<p>

"Nibs,Nibs wake up." Nibs opened his eyes and just about pounced on Maoh in joy hugging him. "Shhhh we can't wake the others." Nibs nodded and moved closer to Maoh whispering.  
>"Are you okay?Sould you be walking around?"<br>"Perfectly just got tired from the things I did everyone else okay, is Peter?"  
>"Peter and the others are fine but I did wake up a few times to see him look like he was having nightmares again."<br>"Again?"  
>" had another one of those moments the night you and him went and saw the mermaids. He flew back so fast after he left Tigerlilly with even walked back here carrying you along with him. I think he also changed your cloths in the middle of the night to dry them."<br>"Where are my cloths?" Nibs pointed outside the base and both of them went out and found Maoh cloths sitting on a line perfectly dry and cleaner due to the ocean wash it got yesterday. Maoh motioned for Nibs to go back and he did as he was told understanding what it was for. The dark haired male slipped the fabrics he was wearing and put his old ones on and put the blanket back around him noticing that it was getting colder.  
>Once he went to go back into the base Tink apeared infront of his face with a glare and pinched his nose.<br>"Ow what was that for!" Her glare deepened and flew back inside landing next to Peter and stuck her small pink tongue out.  
>'Oh so she is jealouse but of what?It's not like me and Peter have anything special.'<p>

Maoh walked back in and woke each lost boy making sure each was quite and led them outside.  
>"Okay everyone today I want to do something special for Peter since he helped both me a Tigerlilly out. Any ideas."<br>Curly raised his hand. "We can have a all you can eat supper." Maoh went to the next and looked at The Twins.  
>"We can make-" One started "Him something special." Two finished. Maoh nodded liking the idea and the others just shrugged with no idea and maoh grinned at Slightly. "Why don't you play a song for him Slightly,I'm sure he would like that."<br>Slightly went to say no but was stopped by seeing the pleeding look on Maoh's face and in his eyes. "Only if the others go also."  
>"Alright then Curly how are we going to do this supper."<br>"make believe it's Peter's favorite." Maoh sighed letting it be and turned to the twins again.  
>"How about we make him a-" "New a improved throne."<br>" you help Slightly with his music and Nibs help the twins,Curly I think you got the hang of your idea."

Once evryone was doing there thing they decided that Maoh would distract Peter for the day so once Peter woke Maoh had quickly dragged him off into the jungle giving everyone their time to work. "Where are we goin'?How do you even know where to go?"  
>"We will decide along the way and in return for saving me we can do whatever you can even fly today." No sooner had the words left his mouth was Peter in the air, flying in circles he red hair blowing back in the wind and he stopped infront of Maoh and grabbed him pulling him up into the air not being able to help it. "I never said I wanted. . ." The blue eyed male stopped himself not wanting to ruin the others fun. Peter made sure to hold Maoh close but it was strange for Maoh having the other close to him after the waking up he had,his mind just wouldn't stop shifting to it. Peter didn't even worry about Tink even though she couldn't follow if she wanted.<br>The lost boys knowing she would ruin everything had trapped her in the base so she couldn't get out and hoped the punishment wouldn't be that bad.

Peter had drifted close ot the ground and maoh immidiatly sat ona log catching his breath. "Should we go check to see if Tigerlilly is okay?" Peter asked tooking in the direction of the indian village. "If you want." Peter was off again dragging Maoh under him by holding his biceps and laughed as his friend curled his legs up close trying not to touch the ground .  
>Peter was greeted by a few guards who let him in and he let go of Maoh who seem to curl up like a ball and rolled onto the ground and once stopped he sat up but a shadow was casted over him,when he looked up he saw the cheif who towered over him and even more so with how low to the ground he was now.<p>

"Are you the one who helped assist with saving my daughter?" maoh could only nod and stood up gulping at the others size and dominating atmisphere surrounding him."Cheif this is a new friend of mine and his name is Maoh,we wish to see Tigerlilly to make sure she is ok." The cheif walked toward the prince's tent and opened it revealing Tigerlilly sitting on the ground twirling her hair. "Tigerlilly it is so wonderful to see you alright."Peter opened his arms expecting a hug but saw her run by and hug Maoh."Maoh you tried to save me even after the bad things I did. You are my hero." She leaned in kissing him on the lips and the male couldn't seem to move even though he wanted to kick her off him and shout his hatred for her. Once pulled away she smiled not even a blush braking her cheeks. The flying boy would discribe the feeling building in his stomache after seeing her kiss Maoh, it was a feeling he didn't like and he wanted to actually throw Tigerlilly back into that storm he saved her from."You kissed fricken kissed me!" Maoh went off like a bomb not being able to hold that in. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, you don't just kiss a right is rezerved for lovers and you are not my lover nor do I even slightly think of you as one!" She stepped back in shock and gasped at the outburst of the other. "maoh don't yell at her she doesn't know how you act where you come from it was just her way of saying thank you."  
>"Thank went into that area on purpose and almost got me and you killed in the process just because she wanted attention!"<br>"I did no such thing.I exidently-" Her excuse was cut short by another word of Maoh's "You don't just walk into that and out that far on may have everyone under your thumb but not me."  
>"Maoh stop just came to check on her."<br>"You came to check on her.I only came because I was trying to repay you for saving me and if you care so much why don't you just fuck her right here and now!" Maoh wasn't able to stop himself. He hated her for kissing him, he knew she had kissed Peter plenty of times for his bravery and he hated knowing hated how he couldn't 'Why am I thinking that I could care less who that pigeon kisses.' He was about to say something when a hand struck his cheek with a force strong enough to send him to the ground and it hit him (No pun intended) that the female did it. "Guards take this man away now!" The guards rushed in and grabbed maoh who struggled with as much power as he could and snarled actually trying to bite one of them. "Something seems to have infected Maoh with I hope you don't think that of me." She gripped Peter's arm and pressed it against her breasts. Normally Peter would have either ignored it or not minded but it repulsed him now knowing what she was doing. "I got to make sure Maoh's alright."

"You would leave me for that monster?" Peter nodded and walked out of the tribe and looked for Maoh to see him leaning against the wooden wall of the tribe, he had a bruise from both the princes and likely the guards and held his side cringing from what looked like pain. "Maoh!"  
>Maoh glanced at Peter then looked away. "Why aren't you in there with Tigerlilly?"<br>"Because I wanted to make sure your okay, we need to get you bacm to the hide out."  
>"No I'm fine lets just. . . walk around." Peter helped Maoh up and did what was thought of but walked toward knowing Maoh wouldn't notice. "Maoh why didn't you push her away when she kissed you?" The aubern haired male asked not looking up from the brown and green ground.<br>"Does it really matter?" Peter pushed Maoh into a large tree thicker then all the lost boys and them lined in a circle. "Because it does to me."  
>He gripped Maoh's wrists pinning them to the tree so the he didn't leave. "Answer the quistion or I leave you here alone." The Peter that the one being pinned was seeing scared him slightly, he didn't want to push him any farther. "Because I was in shock and couldn't register what was going on." Peter leaned in closer wanting to make that mark she made on his lips go away, the mark that he couldn't stop seeing,it wasn't even there but he knew she touched what he claimed first. Following the feeling deep in his gut he moved closer lips only a hair's distance apart.<p>

"Peter think about what your doing." He knew he couldn't stop the other,he had felt Peter's lips brush his as he a flash of a blink Peter's lips were on his and the feeling took maoh's breath away. It wasn't like the first one,it was longer and he felt a large spark arrise. Not skilled in this area Peter could only do what his body wanted and he started moving his lips against the shorters enjoying the feeling of the soft pieces of flesh against his. He could taste Maoh and loved couldn't describe it but he wanted more,yet his lungs needed oxygen. Peter pulled away taking a gasp of air and looked at Maoh who's cheeks were bright red and mouth slightly open. "Wha. . . " it was a akward silence. "Is that the correct term of a kiss?" Peter asked trying to break the responce was a violent nod from Maoh who almost fell to his knees when Peter let go. "I'm sorry I just well something took over."  
>"It's fine lets just get back to the base."Maoh didn't care if the others were finished he needed to getwith others so he wasn's alone with Peter for much longer, he didn't dislike it infact he wanted to tackle the other and continue it but his logic made him panic and want to distance himself.<br>~A hour and 5 akward silent minutes later They returned to see everything was ready even the food (Watch Hook is shows make believe food) and even the food was prepaired. But Maoh didn't know if he could handle the whole night of this and not do anything stupid weither it be kiss Peter,yell,punch or even something worse . . . or better. "Maoh we decided you are going to sing Slightly's song." Oh this was going to be a very long night.


	6. Sing,Argue,and Stop Fighting Plan Ch6

Warning:This story will have guyxguy,language and violence.I don't own Peter Pan or any of the lost boys or hook or anyone else from the Peter Pan books or movies.I am still not sure about Maoh's those of you who have seen the Peter Pan movie Hook the character Rofio I was thinking of making him Maoh and goes Moah because well read the first first story so please be gentle and if I did anything wrong involving characters let me I spelt things wrong don't correct me unless you want to corrent all my stories.

PS:I am kinda lossing ideas so since you seem to be fans of peter pan name me a adventure you would like ot see Peter, Maoh and the lost boys go on. Maybe more mermaids,pirtaes,indians or even something emotional come on give me some ideas I'd love to hear them.

(Will show ages of lost boys and others after this chapter in the author notes at end.)  
>Shout out:Thank you HaloGurl6423 you really inspired me to write even though I didn't want to, you inspired me and I am taking your idea into acount for the ideas at end (Read author note)<p>

Chapter 6 Sing,Argues and Stop Fighting Plan.

"No.I am not singing and there is nothing you can do to make me." Tootles looked up at Maoh with puppy dog eyes and Maoh hated how the little boy could get to him. He had found out maybe Tootles was about 9 or so and he always had a soft spot for kids. Sadley he was the only kid still in his single digits while the others were atleast below 17 years of age.  
>"Please Maoh it would mean so much to all of us if you did." Maoh sighed and picked up Tootles and held him and ruffled his hair.<br>"Fine but be warned I am not that good a singer."

Everyone had set up a small stage for Slightly and Maoh and Slightly walked up and handed Maoh a peice of paper to Maoh. "Just read as I go and please don't mess up. We have a while before we go on so we can practice alright."  
>Maoh and Slightly sat there and once getting use to where which lyrics went where he soon got the hang of it, but Slightly still wanted him to go a little slower and it never seemed to be right. "Slightly this song seems oddly familiar."<br>"Thats because it's from your kind of place. I remeber being young and hearing it." He bosted happily and gave Maoh a huge smile.  
>"But how come the other boys don't remeber?" Right then Curly walked over and gave a very large chuckle.<br>"He don' know nothin', he says he remebers but is always fibbin."  
>Curly and Slightly soon got into a name calling fight and Maoh was left to practice alone hating to have preform infront of Peter, even the thought of him made his cheeks heat wanted to say no but he knew they would all guilt trip him. "You yellow, toe-nail tooth fatso!"Slightly shouted and pushed Curly back.<br>"Yeah well your a lieing, skunk's butt nose, with no talent for make believe and no good with music!"  
>Maoh stepped in and seperated the two. For two teen agers they acted like children. Maybe that was why it was a problem for them to take things seriously. Maybe time was different here, what if inside they are truely old man but they stopped emotionaly wise at a small age. But if that was the case one of them might atleast be in his 20's. It all confused him so much he could have sworn smoke was coming out of his ears.<p>

"Maoh we are going on in a few minutes get ready, Don't want you making me look bad."  
>The black haired teen nodded and combed his hair with his fingers and gulped once Curly and Nibs pushed him onto the stage with his music companion. "We will be performing a song called Fire. I made it especially f-" Maoh elbowed him, making sure Slightly gave credit to where it was deserved, even if it might be a lie someone else might have made this song, but it just seemed so familiar, to familiar for his liking.<br>"This is by someone I heard once and I wanted to play it. Maoh will be singing this for me considering everyone else is tone deaf."  
>Maoh would let that slip this time and waited while Slightly held the pipes to his lips and started playing. 'I know it's from somewhere, not the same instument but from somewhere. It somewhere in my head.' The thoughts ran thorugh his head but he instinctivaly started singing with the notes and to everyones shock (though Slightly thought it needed work) Maoh sung the song with a talent, the same to Slightly's music skills. Peter sat at his new throne, eating wonderful make believe food and he could care less for either of them. His eyes were glued to Maoh and he had that feeling he didn't like again. The same one that made him kiss Maoh, it was a new feeling and he wanted to throw it awat but as the lovely lyrics passed Maoh's lips he couldn't help but fall prey to it.<p>

(you can skip if you want)  
>(The lyircs from the song Maoh's singing it's fire by augustana)(I recomend you listen to it)~=singing ~No it don't come easy, no it don't come fast, lock me up inside your garden.~<p>

Peter wanted to do as the lyrics said, to take Maoh to a garden and never let him leave to keep him there for only his eyes.

~Take me to the riverside. Fire . . . burning me up. Dersire take me so much higher and leavin' me whole.~

The images coming to Peter's mind were lovely and how he wished he could just stop the song and take his Maoh away. 'Wait mine?'

~There you were in you black dress,moving slow to the sadness.I could watch you dance for hours.I could take you by my side.~

Peter wanted to take the blue eyed boy and sweep him away and dance in the sky with him till all his fear of it vanished.

~Fire burning me up. Desire taking me so much higher and burning me . . . . Fire turning me on, desire taking me so much higher and leaving me whole!~ The prolonged note of the last word ended the song with a mess of applause from the lost boys while Peter just sat there in amazment and pushed the feeling insdie him even harder down, down to where he hoped it never to resurface again.  
>"Well Peter did you like all your gifts?" they all shouted as Slightly leaped down and ran up with a smile Maoh was glad to see.<br>"Yes they are very nice and I still don't see why I am getting them, was it because I am just that amazing?"  
>'his arrogance is showing again.' Maoh mumbled and walked up smacking Peter upside the head realizing there was nothing to be embarassed about, he was still a annoying spoiled teenager thinking he was the best damn thing ever made.<br>"No you idiot it was for helping me and Tigerlilly!"  
>"Well there is no need to hit me!"<br>"Yes there was!"  
>"Really and why is that?"<br>"Because you were acting like a arrogent jerk!"  
>"I was not.I was simply asking why they got me these things!"<br>"Yeah well no need to be such a jerk about it!"  
>"Well your singing sucked anyway, so there!"<p>

"Are they going to keep this up much longer?" Curly asked with a sour look on his face.  
>"I hope not, if so we might soon be in the middle." Nibs annouced and only shook his head watching the twins take Tootles inside for bed.<br>"Hey guys how about we not fight and just-" Slightly tried to intervean but only got to deathly glares and the blame was soon on him.  
>"Don't get in the middle of others buisness!"Maoh shouted still in a rage.<br>"Yeah, besides it was your song that he sung that broke my ear drums."  
>The fight continued for ten minutes non stop and soon they both stormed off to their seperate beds and feel asleep with a huff.<br>Thruthfully every single lost boy couldn't help but think that they both liked each other but they were ot stuborn and blind to see it. "Hey Twins we are divising a plan."  
>The twins turned and every lost boy was in on the plan and ready for it once it reached their ears.<br>"It's plan Peter-and-Maoh-stop-fighting-and-be-together or the shorter peace-on-Neverland." They all nodded agreeing on the name but the problem was how to make them atleast not kill each other for ten minutes while alone.  
>Oh this was going to be a very long night of out ragouse ideas and argueing over off topic things.<p>

Author note:Alright everyone, tell the lost boys your idea to get Peter and Maoh to stop fighting and get together, it can be whatever cause remeber this is never it is so short. Also the ages Peter:16-17 Maoh:17 Slightly:15-16 From what I read Slightly was the second boy here right after Peter so I figured they would be close ot the same age.  
>Tootles:9 Nids:14-15 I figured since Nibs is so brave and stuff I might as well go for young and courages Curly:13 Because I want him to be The Twins: Both are about either 14 or 12<p>


	7. AUTHOR NOTICE

This is a notice sorry no chapter but I am sorry for no new chapters it's just my mind is blank I try to thinkof something and it's only what happens later on in the sotry and what should be next, please all you fans please help, even people without accounts leave comments. I want you help and need it. I know a contest thing give me a good idea and I'll add it into the story and give you spoilers to the sotry and maybe something more *Wink* That happens later on in it. Please forgive me I know how aggrivating it is waiting for sotries to be updated and I hope you can all bare with it a little longer. Also if you think I should have more of hook smee the lost boys you name it and I'll try. 


	8. Another Author Notice   I'm sorry

BLaaaaaahhhh ok I am hopeless, i havent uploaded anything on for a while and thus have forgotten how to ,also i forgot how to edit and I realized god I have alot of mistakes thank you all for dealing with it. Also uhm I really hate Maoh's name and by george I realized Tink is almost adsent in this story please people let me know what you think I need more motivation and please someone instruct me how the hell to do something correct on this damn site. (Like edit and post)


End file.
